charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Romulus
Romulus was a Wendigo, the oldest known in existence. Centuries ago, he was infected by the first Wendigo along with many others, though he was the only one who survived through the ages. He had a prominent scar on the right side of his face and a missing eye. For centuries, Romulus tried to control his inner beast in order for his race to rise to power and be treated as a worthy demons instead of wild animals. Romulus was a member of the Brotherhood, a group of evil beings who seek to take power of the Underworld and reach their individual and mutual goals. History At some point in time, Romulus joined forces with other evil beings and formed the Brotherhood. Shortly after this moment, he cursed Craig and started to train him as his apprentice. When Craig lost control and killed an innocent and infected Duncan Phillips, Romulus realized that Duncan was a part of the Chosen. He then ordered his apprentice to get Duncan to complete the curse, so the Chosen would be destroyed and they would could add another Wendigo to their pack. When Craig reported back after failing to complete the curse, Romulus ordered him to kill the other members of the Chosen instead, while he went after Duncan himself. He tracked Duncan to a storage locker where he was kept prisoner by Jake Porter, a Witch Hunter. Romulus explained his motivations and asked Duncan to join him. When Duncan refused, he broke him out of his cage and abducted him. Romulus left Duncan in the park near innocents so he would kill them and complete the curse. However, the Chosen managed to vanquish Craig, breaking the curse just in time. Romulus returned to the penthouse of the Brotherhood, where Klea appeared to tell him the Brotherhood was disappointed and that he was no longer a member of them. Romulus then told her that they would need to kill him or else he would come after them. However, Klea was confident that the issue would resolve itself. As Klea disappeared, the Chosen arrived to vanquish Romulus. Romulus accepted his defeat and chose to die worthy as a demon, containing the beast inside while the Chosen cast the spell to vanquish him. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Super Speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Wendigos can switch between their human and demonic forms. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Regeneration:' The ability to almost instantly heal from physical harm and injuries. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess heightened senses. Wendigos a heightened sense of smell and hearing and can see in the dark. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *He is named after the Romulus from Roman mythology, the founder of Rome. According to the myth, he and his brother Remus were nursed by a female wolf after being abandoned. Appearances *Chosen, A New Chapter (Cloaked only) *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Evil